Mirajane the Matchmaker
by Miranda Blackthorn
Summary: Mirajane made a bet with Wabaka, and only has 15 days to get Fairy Tail couples together. Normally this wouldn't be a problem, but she only has 15 days. WARNING: Craziness ensues XD. Jerza. Gale. Nalu. Nali. Gruvia. Elfgreen. Temporary Hiatus.
1. Happy Valentines Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. It belongs to the wonderful Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 _Valentine's Day._ The only day that would make almost every Fairy Tail member hide from the guild. Or more specifically, Mirajane. Seeing how as a lot of the guild members were single, every Valentine's Day, Mirajane would try to set them up with someone. Nine out of ten times, it failed, disastrously.

Erza and Ichiya

 _FAIL_

Natsu and Lisanna

 _FAIL_

Loke and Random Girl #5

 _FAIL, Well, actually that one worked only because Loke was a player. But it failed a week later, because Loke moved on to Random Girl #6._

The point is, none of her crazy matchmaking plans ever work out. The only exception is Alzack and Bisca. Like most Fairy Tail mages, the two had been hopelessly infatuated with one other, but were both two embarrassed to do anything. So Mirajane felt like it was her absolute duty to intervene and help them get together.

At first they were frustrated that Mirajane was "helping" them by getting involved in their personal lives. And her crazy scheme of getting them together involved: a fake ex boyfriend, a blowtorch, a baby, and a hospital visit. Yeah, exactly. But in the end they turned out alright. Actually, they turned out better than that, because in four months they are going to get married.

But this Valentines Day Mirajane felt extra determined to match make and succeed, because of the bet she made earlier this month with Wabaka.

 _"Hey Mirajane! I have a proposition for you."_

 _"I'm listening."_

 _"This month you have to get all of the people on this list together."_

 _Gajeel and Levy_

 _Jellal and Erza_

 _Natsu and Lucy or Natsu and Lisanna_

 _Gray and Juvia_

 _Elfman and Evergreen_

 _"Sounds easy enough."_

 _"If you succeed, then I will finally allow you to set me up with someone. But if you fail, then you must give up your match making forever." She thought about for awhile, then finally agreed._

 _"Also, you have to start this challenge on Valentine's Day and finish by the end of the month."_

 _"What?! That's only 14 days! I'm a matchmaker, not a miracle worker!"_

 _"Actually, 15 days. Leap year. But I'm since I'm so generous I'll let you choose an assistant."_

 _"Fine, I choose Cana."_

 _"Good luck."_

She had to win that bet.

When Mirajane walked into Fairy Tail, she wasn't entirely confused on why there was next to no one at the guild today. The only people who were there are: Cana, Master Makarov, and Laxus. She was surprised that Lisanna wasn't there. Her own sister.

"Hey babe," Laxus says giving her a peck on the cheek and snapping her out of her thoughts. "So what crazy scheme do you have planned for today?"

She sighed in fake irritation, "Well, if you must know, Gale, Gruvia, Elfgreen, Nalu or Nali, I can't decide, and my all time favorite/otp, JERZA. I just love their tragic romance, like star crossed lovers." Mirajane finished with stars in her eyes.

"I didn't understand a single word that just came out of your mouth."

Mirajane rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's obliviousity. "Honestly Laxus, sometimes I don't know know how you ended up with me."

"I think the same thing everyday."

He wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her closer to him giving her a kiss on the lips. "Now I remember," She said teasingly.

"Anyways, Gale is Gajeel and Levy. Gruvia is Gray and Juvia. Elfgreen is Elfman and Evergreen. Nalu is Natsu and Lucy, and Nali is Natsu and Lisanna. Lastly, Jerza is Jellal and Erza. Thoughts, opinions, and or concerns."

Laxus thought for a moment. "Okay, Gale is the only couple that might work out." Mirajane burrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "First off, Gruvia will never work, because it's a one sided love on Juvia's side. And Gray has rejected her love attempts several times making it quite clear he's not interested in her. There's too much denial in Elfgreen on both sides. Both of them would never agree to it, because of pride. I mean Evergreen told the Thunder Legion, and I quote, that she'd rather date a rock than that white haired baka.

"I don't think Nalu of Nali would work out, because I don't think Natsu has reached that level of maturity yet. He just sees everyone as his friend. Also, Lisanna just likes him as a friend, while Lucy, has a crush on him. Jerza. Firstly, how can you match them together when Jellal isn't even here in Magnolia. If he is, he probably doesn't want to be bothered with trivial matters such as matchmaking. Second, it's painfully obvious he loves Erza and Erza loves him. But he would never admit it because of his atonement. Lastly, Jellal is a gentleman. Meaning, if he were ever to allow himself to be with her, he wouldn't want to get together this way."

Mirajane nodded in defeat and looked down while tears started to gather in her eyes. Laxus noticed this and mentally kicked him self. He wrapped his arm around her. "Don't worry Mira, despite everything I just said, I think your plan is great."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Now come here," he says pulling her in for a hug. "Go get em tiger." He says once they finish hugging. Mirajane walks over to her partner in crime, Cana, only to find her drinking, as usual.

She greeted her with a cheerful smile. "Hey Cana."

Cana looked up from her alcoholic drink and replied, "What's up Mira, are you ready to go."

Mirajane was confused. "Go where? I don't know where everyone is hiding."

A mischievous smile appeared on her drunken friend's face. "Good news. First, you're glad all of our friends are complete idiots. Second, this relates to the first one, because they're all hiding in Lucy's apartment."

"Perfect," She said with a facial expression that soon matched Cana's. "Anyways, for this years theme I'm thinking discipline. With discipline comes punishment, so if they fail to get together, punishment. We're going to need a large drawing pad, markers, and a backpack full of stuff."

.

After an hour of drawing out the plan Mirajane and Cana decided it was time to put that plan into action.

"Checklist!" Mirajane shouted. "Blind fold."

"Check."

"Chloroform."

"Check."

"Rope."

"Check."

"Drawing pad."

"Check."

"Cute outfits."

"Check."

"And dictionary."

"Check. I think we're ready to go girl." Cana said after triple checking their checklist.

Mirajane didn't care if they're plan ultimately failed. She just wants one couple to get together by the end of the night. She crossed her fingers before she exited the guild. "You know what they say, it's either now or never."

.

Now in Magnolia you see some strange people every now and then. But usually you don't see people wearing cloaks, with the hoods up inside of a diner. In a group of three in particular.

Mirajane told Cana this and they walked in the diner towards the suspicious figures. "Hello," she greeted. They stood there until one of them spoke up.

"Mira...jane?" The shortest one asked. She nodded at her in confirmation.

The figure pulled down their hood revealing a full head of bright pink hair. Meredy. She lunged forwards toward Mirajane and hugged her so hard she was gasping for breath.

"Calm down Meredy," A feminine voice said also pulling her hood down. Ultear.

Meredy loosened her grip around Mirajane a little. "Sorry, I haven't seen you in awhile." She apologizes then goes only to find a new victim. "Cana!" She yelled attacking her with love and affection.

Cana tried to pull her off, but she was no match for the freakishly strong pinkette. She finally let go when poor Cana was at the point of suffocation.

Giggling at their antics, Mirajane turned towards the third person. "When are you going to take off your hood Jellal?" She asked.

"I prefer not too."

Of course he didn't.

"Anyways we would love to catch up with you guys, but we would like to speak with Jellal outside." Cana said as innocently as she could. She didn't fool Ultear though, because since when has Cana ever been innocent. Before he could protest, Ultear pushed Jellal towards the Fairy Tail mages so they could "talk."

Ultear sent a mischievous wink towards Cana saying they could do whatever they want with him. Cana smiled and walked out the door with Mirajane and Jellal.

"Jellal we have something important to discuss with you." Mirajane said in a serious tone.

"What?" He asked in concern.

"Your relationship with Erza!" She said suddenly excited.

Mirajane didn't have to see his face to know that he was blushing like a tomato. "I think I'll pass." He tried to decline politely.

She sent a glare his way and started blinking rapidly. "Are you okay?" Jellal tried to ask her. Then he started to feel his body drifting to sleep. He collapsed into Cana's arm.

"Good job Cana." Mirajane said. Earlier, when Mirajane was telling her about the suspicious figures, she said one of them might be Jellal. If he is, then they would take him to Lucy's apartment. If he didn't want to come willingly, then they would knock him out with the chloroform they brought.

They propped him over their shoulders and started walking.

Meredy and Ultear were silently watching them from the window.

"Should we be worried?" Meredy asked

"Nah, he'll be fine. Besides, this is what he gets for not letting us interfere in his love life."

.

When the arrived at Lucy's apartment, Mirajane and Jellal and hid behind the door, while Cana went to the door prepared to knock. "Knock knock," she said banging her fist on the door.

Behind the door, she heard frantic shouting and shuffling feet. Out of nowhere a big brown eye appeared in the door's peep hole. Moments later the celestial spirit mage finally opened up the door, even though people yelling no could be heard on the other side of the door.

"Cana where have you been?" Lucy asked.

Cana smirked evilly. "Oh, I've just been hanging out with Mira."

Mirajane jumped into the door way with the same facial expression as Cana. "There you guys are! I've been looking for you all day. I can't believe you didn't invite me to the party."

* * *

 **Please rate and reveiw.**

 **At first I was going to make this a two shot, but the chapters were really long and were taking longer to write than they were supposed to. This story is probably gonna be six or seven chapers long. So basically, every chapter is going to be Mirajane trying to get a couple together.**

 **The couple in the next chapter will be...**

 **A SURPRISE!**


	2. The Return of Mirajane

**Yep, you guessed it! This chapter is Gale! Well it was, but then Evergreen had to go and make it all about herself, so go blame her.**

 **Shout out to DA830, DeathDayParty2003, FallenFaery, JoJo Dragons, booklover551, sidjr100, larson, Angela Robin, ForeverJerza, Milamira, cometcentaurx, sarah scarletxX and thelittlevampire98. Thank you for following or favoriting this story.** **And thank you to all the people who reviewed my story.**

 **Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, (one month later) I've been...busy. This upcoming week, I will probably update and add a new chappie. Sorry, I couldn't help myself. At first I was gonna devote all my time to Jerza week, but I realized you had to follow a daily theme. Yeah... Who knows maybe I'll post my Jerza week entries in November? Anyways to the important questions of life: chapter or chappie, which one sounds better?**

* * *

Everyone except Cana stood there starting at Mirajane in shock.

"So is everybody going to stand there in shock, or will somebody let me in?"

Lucy gasped in realization out of nowhere. "Mirajane and Cana have been working together this entire time?!"

Gray face palmed and walked over to her and put his hand lightly on her shoulders, then started shaking her shoulders violently. "We've been trying to tell you this the entire time!" He shouted in her face. She stumbled around dizzily, then tried to Lucy-kick him, but missed and ended up falling on the floor.

"Hello..." Mirajane said waving her hand.

Out of nowhere, Elfman ran towards the door and slammed it shut in his sister's face.

Mirajane sighed a long dramatic sigh. "It's not nice to slam a door in your sister's face." She said loudly.

She was met with silence.

"Could you please open the door?"

More silence.

Mirajane decided to play the hostage card. " _Looks like having Jellal he is coming in handy,"_ she thinks looking down at him.

"Oh no! Whatever am I to do out here all alone with Jellal," she said loudly emphasizing Jellal so she would catch Erza's attention. She heard what sounded like Erza's voice shouting and Natsu and Gray screaming in fear. After a few moments the door finally opened and was met with Erza's straight face. When Erza's looked down and saw that she was telling the truth, she sweat dropped in horror and put on a forced smile.

"Come in Mirajane," she said trying to hide the forced tone in her voice, but failed miserably.

Mirajane smiled and walked in leaving the still sleeping Jellal on the floor. Erza sighed and went over to Jellal and dragged him in the apartment by his feet. Once inside, she laid him on the floor by the couch, and sat down next to him. Erza decided not to ask questions, because the quicker this was over, the better.

"Okay, listen up everyone. This how things are about to go down. I have approximately the rest of the month to get you guys together." They all looked at her with confusion in their eyes. "You guys are more dense than Laxus! I'm talking about hooking you guys up as couples."

After it finally sunk into their heads the mages were all shouting out protests at the same time.

"Why would I want to date my personal stalker?!"

"For the the last time Mira-nee, we're just friends!"

"He doesn't like me that way!"

"I'd rather date a rock than that white haired idiot!"

"That witch would probably turn me to stone before I reach my thirties!"

"Me and Shrimp! Do I look like a big softie to you?!"

"Why would I agree to this?! Being with Natsu means that stupid cat too!"

Levy slightly blushed and looked down at her feet. Natsu was confused, because he had no idea what was going on. "What do you mean "get us together"?" Everyone in the room face palmed.

Gray chucked Lucy's coffee table at the side of Natsu's head causing him to fall back. "Did you not hear anything Mira just said!"

"OW! That hurt you moron!" Natsu screamed rolling up his fists ready to fight.

"NO! My coffee table! I paid good money for that you idiots!" She yelled beginning to weep into her hands.

"You wanna go Flame Brain?" Gray challenged getting all up in Natsu's face.

"Bring it," he replied with the same amount of animosity in his voice. In literally just a split second later, the two disappeared into a dust cloud. The only thing that could be heard was both of them hurling insults at each other and the sound of punching noises. Little did everyone know, that afar in Lucy's kitchen, a certain rain woman with an active imagination was watching them.

Before the boys went into their dust cloud, she noticed how close their faces were to each other's. "Is this what they call...boys love?" She quietly asked herself.

Erza rolled her eyes and walked over to the fighting boys. She caught both of them in one swift motion and snapped their necks causing them to fall and groan in pain.

"I've had enough of your foolishness. You two better behave, or else," she threatened the now shaking pair.

"Yes mam," they responded in a scared tone.

Mirajane smiled. "Thank you Erza. Now let's begin my presentation"

"What about my coffee table!" Lucy cried out still morning the loss of er beloved coffee table. Mirajane smiled at her and told her everything would be fine. "Anyways," she said brushing her off. Lucy went to go sulk in a corner. "Since I have till the end of the month to get you guys together, I have decided that I'll only match couple together today."

Almost everyone sighed in relief. Juvia who had still gone unnoticed was silently cursing Mirajane.

"Alright guys. To determine which couple we will discuss. Today I have brought with me my trusty jar of ships." She said pulling a glass jar out of her back pack that was filled with a couple pieces of paper. "In side this jar are your ship names. To make it totally fair, I will close my eyes while randomly selecting the names," she reassured and started fishing her hand into the jar.

"Should we be worried she has a list of our ship names with her?" Gajeel asked Gray.

He closed his eyes and shuddered. "Probably."

"Guys, there's no need to worry. If you figure the probability, there's only a twenty percent chance that you will be picked and an eighty percent chance you won't. Don't sweat it." Levy explained.

"Gale!" Mirajane yelled pulling her hand out of the jar.

"WHAT?!" They both screamed in unison as they shot up from their seats.

"Sit down punks, you're about to get schooled," Cana commanded making them sit back down.

Evergreen headed for the door deciding she didn't want to hear Mirajane lecture everyone on Gajeel and Levy's love problem. "Evergreen, where are you going?" Mirajane asked.

She looked back. "I'm leaving. I could care less about the development of "gale."

"Fine then, leave. But first who wants to hear a secret?"

This made her stop in her tracks. She slowly turned around all color drained from her face. "Mirajane Giovanna Strauss. You. Wouldn't. Dare."

Mirajane smirked with a demonic glint in her eyes. "Try me."

The two had a stare off before Evergreen went to go sit down. She now had a red face thinking about what happened.

 _Flashback_

 _"Mira gimme another round!*hic*" Evergreen said._

 _"Yeah Mira, this girl really knows how to party." Cana says wrapping her arm around her shoulder._

 _Mirajane rolled her eyes. "Evergreen, no more, you're drunk go home."_

 _She glared in her drunken state. "Fine, I can tell when I'm not appreciated." Evergreen tried to walk, but ended up falling... many times._

 _Cana took pity on her. She remember her first time getiting drunk out of her mind, many many years ago. (In reality two years ago.) She was just like the stumbling woman in front of her. "Elfman! Go be a man and walk Evergreen home."_

 _"Why do I have to do it?" He complained from the other side of the room. "What about Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, or even Romeo. Look at those slackers, there not doing anything! Can't you tell I'm busy shooting pool!"_

 _"You better do it you baka!" Evergreen yelled repeatedly hitting him hard on the top of his head. How did she get over there so quickly?_

 _Elfman tried to block her hits, but failed miserably. "Fine, come on woman."_

 _Seeing how Evergreen cannot walk right now in her current situation, Elfman threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and carried her to Fairy Hills. When they got there he went to Evergreen's room and plopped her down on her bed, he was bout to leave when she called out his name._

 _"What?"_

 _"There's something I need to tell you." She took a deep breath. Was this the moment she was finally going to confess her undying love to him?_

 _"Look into my eyes! She commanded taking her glasses off forcing him to look at her. Poor Elfman. He didn't even see it coming. When he was now solid rock, Evergreen got on top of him and started kiss his stone figure. She wrapped her leg around his torso in attempt to deepen the kiss. She even tried to get some tongue in there, but her technique was simply no working._

 _She giggled mischievously. "Oh I see, you like to play hard to get." Rawr. "Well two can play at that game._

 _20 minutes later_

 _"Elfman what's taking you so long. Me and Lisanna have been worried si-" Mirajane stopped mid sentence. Everything she was holding dropped right out of her hands._

 _Evergreen was half naked on top of her brother straddling him. Not to mention, Elfman was solider than before. "Evergreen what the hell are you doing to my brother?! Change him back this instant!" She demanded._

 _"And if I refuse?"_

 _Mirajane smiled demonically. "Fine you asked for it. Takeover Satan Soul:-"_

 _"Alright, alright, I'll change him back!"_

 _Evergreen reluctantly turned him back and kicked him out of the apartment along with Mirajane._

 _"What just happened?" Elfman asked feeling a little bit numb._

 _"Oh nothing," Mirajane replied with a playful tone in here voice. "I'm sorry I ruined your relationship with Evergreen! It's all my fault! Please, don't hate me!" She pleaded bursting into tears._

 _Elman was suddenly confused by his older sister change in emotions. "What are you talking about Mira?"_

 _._

"I'll go sit right back down now." Evergreen says blushing heavily.

Mirajane smirks. "Like I was saying..."

* * *

 **Please Rate and Review.**

 **I swear I'm going to get a couple together in the next chapter. Gale or Elfgreen? I'm kind of leaning towards Gale. If you wanna know why, check out chapter 488 of the Fairy Tail manga. Oh. My God. I'm not even that crazy for that ship, but I was crying so hard. I mean it was so freaking sad. I don't want to spoil anything, but:**

 **SPOILER ALERT: Their future kids are sooooo cute.**


	3. The Truth Comes Out

**Shout out to Someone's Bastard, IcyConfidential, inukekarynatsusu, KorraTheFox, sidjr100, Wolfslick, GumDropGummy, OuterspaceMermaid, Tomatos, and G** **uest. Thank you for following and reviewing my story.**

 **This chapter is Gale. For real this time!**

 **me: In the total time I've been procrastinating, I've started and finished five animes and rewatched Blue Exorcist for like the 5th time.**

 **Mirajane: That's no really an accomplishment T_T**

 **me: Well since you asked, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Toradora, Kimi ni Todoke, Special A, and Chuunibyu Demo Koi ga Shitai.**

 **Mirajane: Hurry up and start the story!**

 **me: Fine.**

* * *

"First, lets talk about the first time you started developing feelings for each other." Mirajane said.

Levy blushed and the pair looked anywhere, but at each other.

"I'm not answering that question!" Gajeel protested. "N-Not that I've ever had feelings for anyone!"

Cana shook her head. "Come on, I thought you guys were better than this." She said rummaging through the backpack. "And I hoped it wouldn't have to come to this. Well actually I did."

In one hand was a small remote like device, and in the other was a big machine box with several wires and clamps hooked up to it. Cana pressed a button on the remote and restraints sprung from the bottom of the couch strapping Gajeel and Levy to the couch.

"What the hell Mira?!" She smiled demonically.

"When did you have the time to do this to my couch?! Why did you do it to my couch?! Do you know how much this costs?!" Lucy shrieked. Cana slowly walked up behind Lucy and put the chloroform patch over her mouth.

"Don't worry Lucy, just go to sleep..."

In that same moment...

"W-Where am I?" A voice questioned.

Everyone turned in the direction of the voice and saw that a certain blue haired man had just woken up. Jellal looked up and saw Erza's had frozen on his head and his head was currently resting on her lap? Erza immediately shoved him off of her and started blushing darker than the color of her hair. Jellal realized what she was just doing and started blushing as well.

Mirajane cleared her throat.

"You're in Lucy's apartment."

More confusion etched onto his face.

"We kidnapped you and brought you here." She answered as if it were a normal thing.

"Makes sense." He said nonchalantly.

Jellal looked over and saw Gajeel and Levy strapped down to the couch. He turned to Erza. "Do I want to know?"

"No."

Cana started to attach the wires and stuff to various parts of their bodies. When she finished she flipped a switch on the machine.

"In case your wondering, this a lie detector machine, so answer all the questions given to you truthfully or else you'll receive a little shock. With each shock they get more painful. The last one feeling like you're in an electric chair."

They both gulped fearing for their lives.

"This is torture!" Gajeel shouted.

"Since you guys are stuck here till they hook up, you get to ask some questions as well." Mirajane announced.

"Cool!" Natsu announced shoving his way to the iron dragon slayer. "Gajeel is it true that I'm way cooler than you and could kick your ass anytime?"

Gajeel snorted. "Gee-hee, yeah right. You wish."

The lie detector flashed green and he did not receive a shock. Natsu went over to the corner that Lucy was once sitting in and started to sulk. Cana went over there and whacked him hard on the head with the dictionary.

"Only ask relationship questions!"

Lucy stepped up. "Levy, when did you first start liking Gajeel?"

Levy blushed. "A little after he saved me from being struck with lightning."

The light flashed green again.

"Really? I only did what any other person would do."

After a couple of questions Mirajane stepped in front of the two with a truly evil grin. She cracked her knuckles. "Time to get serious."

Gajeel and Levy gulped.

"Gajeel do you ever have wet dreams about Levy? Were you also inspired to like him because of you erotic novels? If you ever had babies what colors do you think their hair would be? Do you frequently find your self having sexual fantasies about him? If Levy said she would flash you would you turn your head? Are bad boys a turn on to you? Do you love him? Do you love her? Do you want to get married, own a three bedroom house, have two 2.5, and a white picket fence?"

Let's just say that by the end of the intense questioning session, there was a very red Levy and an over baked gajeel.

Mirajane smiled. "Well that's all the questions I have for you."

Cana pressed the button on the remote and freed them of there restraints. They both stood up. Levy rubbed her wrists slowly and stared down at her feet.

"Levy," Gajeel called out. She continued not to look at him. He tilted her chin up so that she was now looking into his black eyes. "I didn't know that you felt the same way as I did."

Tears started to brim in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him. "Of course I do you idiot."

They stared into each others eyes a little while longer before they realized that now was a good time to kiss. Gajeel took her small hands into his and leaned down while at the same time Levy was up on her tippy toes. The lips where centimeters apart...

"STOP!" A familiar voice halted. "According to matchmaking 101, you may only have your first kiss on your first date."

Odd. They could both swear that they just kissed each other already...

When their eyes looked down, they saw that they were kissing Mirajane's hand! They both broke the "kiss" and pulled away immediately.

Gajeel rubbed his mouth in disgust. "You are one sick woman Mira." Gray walked over to him and slapped hardly on the back and started laughing hysterically. "Wow she really pulled one over on you. You would have to be an IDIOT to not know that you're kissing a hand."

Gajeel nonchalantly punched him in the face. Gray quickly bounced back on his feet.

"What was that for?!" He shouted.

"Geehee."

"What was that for?!"

Cana stepped in between the two. "No fighting boys. Besides, we're leaving anyone." Cana pulled out a megaphone. "Okay everyone, please leave the house in an orderly fashion. Try not to wake Lucy on your way out."

Everyone was shooed out of the apartment leaving Gajeel, Mirajane, and Cana.

"What do you guys want now?" He said after sighing. Mirajane walked over to him and poked his chest in a supposedly intimidating manner. "Listen up son, here are how things are going to go down tonight. At precisely 10:30, Levy is going to going to go to your apartment and you two are going to watch the scariest movie you own. Why? Because Levy hates the horror genre. She'll be so sca-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know how this works." Gajeel interrupted.

Mirajane nodded. "Don't blow it."

And with that the three of them exited the apartment building.

Once the coast was clear, Juvia came from out of her hiding spot and started to hover over Lucy's sleeping form.

 _"She actually looks kind of cute when she's sleeping."_ After realizing what thought she just had, Juvia slapped herself on the the cheek. _"Oh no! If Juvia thinks that she is evenly slightly cute, then Gray-sama will be blinded by her beauty as well! Gray-sama should only be blinded by Juvia!"_

Juvia started to laugh evilly and grabbed a permanent marker from out of nowhere.

Lucy woke up to the feel of someone drawing on her face. When she looked up she saw Juvia.

"Eh? Juvia?" She asked sleepily.

Juvia froze. She instantly sprung up and ran out the door. _"That was weird. Well, then again it is Juvia."_ Lucy walked towards her bathroom and stopped abruptly.

"JUVIA!"

* * *

 **Please Rate and Review**

 **If you're wondering about the 2.5 children, well, apparently the average american family has 2.5 kids. Well then, I guess Miracles do happen.**

 **The next chapter is Gale's scary movie date and some...JERZA**


	4. Horror Movies & Ice Skating

**Shout out to venicetwc, WinterSummit, Destiny Demigod Love, Hdust, 23, jokergirl101t, OuterSpacemermaid, and sidjr100 for following/favoriting and reviewing.**

 **sidjr100: Nalu will be in the next chapter**

 **I've decided that from this point on I will pre-write the chapters. Let me know if I should update weekly or bi-weekly.**

* * *

Gajeel was laying on the couch watching the latest episode of How to Train Your Dragon with Pantherlily when he heard the doorbell ring. He let out loud annoyed sigh and did not get up from his current position.

The doorbell rang a couple more times irritating him even more.

"Lily, go get the door." Gajeel groaned not taking his eyes of of the screen.

"Why do I have to do it. This is _your_ apartment."

"Fine, rock-paper-scissors."

"Rock-paper-scissors-shoot!" They both yelled out. Pantherlily was victorious as he beat Gajeel with his scissors.

"Best two out of three?" Gajeel offered.

"Door!"

Gajeel walked hunched over to the door wondering who could be knocking on the door at this hour. It was 10:30 afterall. _"This better not be a salesman or a girl scout trying to sell me some cookies. Actually scratch that, some thin mints would be nice right now."_ He thought to himself.

When he opened the door he was surprised to see Levy at front of his door angrily tapping her foot with her arms crossed.

He immediately straightened his posture. "What are you doing here shrimp?"

Levy groaned out in irritation as she pushed Gajeel out of the way and barged into the apartment. Gajeel closed the door and followed her. She pointed to her watch showing him what the current time is.

He raised his eyebrows in confusion.

She sighed in defeat. "It's 10:30."

"Yeah I know, why dd you have to visit me at this time. I mean you had all day after we left Lucy's apartment."

Levy facepalmed. " _You_ told me to come here." She said poking his chest with her index finger. " _You_ told me we would be watching movies." Again. " _You_ told me you would be ready."

Realization dawned on him. "Oh yeah."

"Salutations Miss Levy." Pantherlily said.

"Hey Pantherlily."

"I assume that Gajeel forgot about your movie date."

Levy blushed. "Yes, he did."

"Well I'll leave you two too it." Pantherlily winked and entered his room.

Gajeel rolled his eyes and plopped down on the couch with a a few dvd cases. "What do you want to watch first? I have Coraline, all of the Human Centipede movies, The Exorcist, When Stranger Calls, Saw, Texas Chainsaw Massacre, The Shining, Sinister, and The Poltergeist."

Levy's jaw dropped in shock. Didn't he know that she hated horror movies.

"What's wrong. Do you not like my selection?" He asked innocently.

"N-No, it's fine. Let's watch Coraline first." Levy swore that she saw him smirk. She sat down next to him and he started the movie.

After it was over she didn't think it was that bad. Super creepy: Yes, Scary: Not Really.

"Ah, my favorite time of day, midnight. Now we can really get started. Since you picked the first movie, I get to pick the next one." Levy gulped. "I can't pick, all these movies are so great!"

He closed his eyes. "Eenie meenie miney Texas Chainsaw Massacre!"

During the movie Levy curled up to Gajeel and unconsciously buried her face in his chest when the scary scenes came. Gajeel smirked to himself.

 _A couple of movies later..._

They both ended up in a laying position and Gajeel had fallen into a deep sleep while Levy had her eyes glued to the screen unable to look away while Sinister played. After it had ended she found herself wide eyed unable to close her eyes.

She laid facing away from Gajeel involuntarily shaking.

Gajeel wrapped his arm around her waist. "Go to sleep," he said in his sleep.

Levy stop shaking and soon found herself at ease in his arms.

After they were both knocked out, Mirajane entered in through the unlocked window with Cana behind her.

"Isn't this breaking and entering?" Cana asked.

"Not if it's the name of love." Mirajane said dreamily. Cana sighed.

Mirajane grabbed a blanket out of the hall closet and placed it over the sleeping pair. She took out a camera and snapped a picture of them.

"What was that for?"

"Oh, just for my scrapbook."

"Ready?"

"Yeah." And with that they left. They morning they woke up, they just assumed that Pantherlily had just came in there and placed the blanket on them.

* * *

"Hey guys." Levy said cheerily approaching her friends.

"Wow, you seem extra happy today." Wendy pointed out.

Levy blushed. "Oh, it's nothing. I just had a date with Gajeel yesterday."

"Spill." Lucy demanded.

She told them about the scary movies, cuddling, and even falling asleep on him.

"Awww, that sounds so romantic." Juvia gushed.

"Stop you're making me blush."

"I wish my romance life was like that." Wendy said.

"What romance life. You're only twelve." Erza stated.

"Technically I'm nineteen." She pouted.

Mirajane and Cana kept sending each other glances while the other girls continued to talk about the date. Mirajane went over to Erza. "Hey, can I talk to you?"

All the girls turned their heads. "In private," she added.

Erza nodded her head and followed Mirajane into an unoccupied spot in the guild. Not before long, Cana joined them.

"What is it?" Erza asked.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Mirajane asked.

Erza thought for a moment. "Nothing that I can think of."

"Great, because you're going on a date with Jellal."

After a few moments she finally processed what Mirajane was saying. "WHAT?!" She yelled out causing everyone to look at them. Erza blushed darker then the color of her hair.

"You." Cana said. "Are going. On a date." She made a heart with her hands. "With Jellal."

"I understand, but-"

"No buts." Mirajane interrupted.

"Mira, Jellal is such a busy man. He doesn't have time for these sorts of things. And he's a fugitive, so he can't really be seen in public. Besides he doesn't like me like that anyway.

Mirajane gave Erza a hard slap on the cheek. "Erza snap out of it!" She said shaking her by the shoulders. Mirajane, the only person who has the balls to slap Erza. "Don't give me that crap. You know that man likes you! i mean why else would he almost kiss you."

Shock was now displayed on Erza's face. "How do you know about that. I didn't tell anybody, and Jellal sure as heck didn't tell anybody!"

"A little raven and a pink haired birdie told me." Erza would later make sure she had a talk with those two.

She blushed furiously.

"Don't worry, everyone already knows about it."

Erza stared down at her feet.

"Anyways about the date. Meredy, Cana, Ultear, and I decided that you guys are gonna go ice skating. And don't worry about people watching you. I'ts a secluded place not to far away from the guild."

"I love ice skating!"

"Errrrr, well as of now you don't. On this date your going to have to act like you don't know how to ice skate so that way Jellal will have to teach you."

"But Mira-"

"Disperse!"

* * *

Erza went to the location that Mirajane told her to got too and patiently waited for Jellal to arrive. The only reason she came is because she thought it would be rude if Jellal was told she would come and she didn't even show up.

She turned her head as she heard a rustling noise come from the nearby bushes. She could also make out a couple of voices.

"Come on Jellal why can't you just do this," one female voice said angrily.

"Let go of me, she's probably not even there," a male voice said.

"Don't worry Ultear, all he need is a little _push,_ " another female voice said.

Off in the distance she saw a figure rolling down the hill. Erza gasped as she heard him murmur some curses. As the figure walked closer she started to notice that it wasn't a figure at all. It was Jellal!

After muttering some more unintelligible words, Jellal was greeted by Erza.

He blushed only slightly. "Hi Erza."

"Hey."

The two stood there in an awkward silence neither one of them saying anything.

 _Off in the distance..._

"What are they doing?!" Cana shrieked.

"I'm sorry. Jellal is so smart, but sometimes he can act so idiotic!" Ultear yelled out in frustration.

"I mean don't they have _something_ to talk about?!" Meredy asked to no one in particular.

Mirajane nodded her head looking through the binoculars.

"Don't worry, I'll give them something to talk about." Ultear said grinning evilly. She found a large rock by her foot and chucked it at his head.

The others clapped in amazement. Not only was that a great way to get them talking, it was also a great shot!

"OW!" Jellal yelled loudly enough for them to hear.

* * *

 **Please Rate and Review.**

 **If you're wondering why I picked Coraline for one of the scary movies, in my opinion it is super creepy and will give me nightmares. But the again so will Goosebumps and R.L. Stines.**

 **Also just watching the trailers for the Human Centipede movie trilogy is enough to make me scared out of my mind.**

 **Anyways, next chapter is... Jerza and Nalu.**


	5. Falling Objects & February 26th

**Shout out to MirrorFlame, sidjr100, Guest, just another wrter, SmileyFace207, magz12, Flamexofxchaos, MeowMix1100, Kaiser Gabo, and NielsenKat. Thank you for reviewing and favoriting/ following my story.**

 **I've decided to update earlier because I've reaching a writing milestone! This story has reached over 1000** **!**

 **I wrote this chapter while listening to Silly Songs with Larry. O.O**

 **Jellal seems to be a little OOC.**

* * *

"Oh my god! Jellal are you okay? Where did the rock come from?!" Erza questioned frantically while rushing over to Jellal.

Jellal rubbed his head a couple more times.

"Yeah I'm fine." The two sat in another awkward silence until Erza decided to break it.

"Well since we're already here we might as well ice skate. Right?" Jellal nodded his head in agreement. As soon as he did, Erza jetted off on her skates skating flawlessly around the pond.

 _'This feels so great! I really needed this.'_ Erza thought to herself as she turned around and started to skate backwards towards Jellal.

She suddenly stopped in her tracks as she remembered "she didn't know how to ice skate".

 _'Well maybe he didn't notice.'_ She tried to convince herself. Erza turned around and tried to look like like she was struggling to skate as she slowly made her way over towards her blue haired companion. She noticed he had barely moved five inches from where they started.

Erza also noticed that he looked like he was tried his hardest not to fall.

Does he not know how to ice skate?

"Erza," Jellal said reaching his arms out towards her shoulders trying to retain what little balance he had.

She approached him. "Hey Jellal, could you help me with-" Erza was cut off as Jellal suddenly lost his balance and fell. Erza closed her eyes and winced as she watched Jellal's face collide with the ice.

"My ice skating..." She trailed off. She smoothly went over and helped Jellal back up on his feet.

"How much does it hurt?"

He lifted his face and red liquid flowed out of his nose and trickled from his lip. He also had a purple bruise on his forehead.

"I'm fine it doesn't hurt much."

Erza sent him a look that said, _"If you don't tell me the truth I will hurt you."_

"Okay it hurts a little bit."

The look.

"My face feels like it's bleeding and frozen at the same time. Which it is."

Erza sent him a worried look. "But, I'm fine, It could be a lot worse, right?"

As soon as the words left his mouth, a squirrel skidded across the ice followed buy a raccoon, followed by a badger, followed by a bear. The squirrel jumped up on his shoulder causing him to fall backwards. The badger jumped onto Jellal's face and scratched him on the cheek without the tattoo, then chased after the squirrel. The fox bit onto his scarf and almost strangled him trying to run away. Before the bear could do anything Erza threatened it with one of her swords.

"Talk about unlucky." Jellal stated while wiping the blood off his cheek.

Jellal tried to stand up, but failed and ended up on his butt again. Erza smiled.

 _Somewhere else..._

"Ugh, I can't believe him." Ultear stated angrily looking through the binoculars.

"Don't worry Ultear, this is why we always come prepared." Mirajane states as she took a box of band aids and a bottle of hydrogen peroxide out of a backpack.

"May I do the honors?" Cana asked.

"You may."

She threw the box of band aids and aimed for Jellal's head, but she sadly missed and they landed right next to his feet.

"Darn it," Cana cursed.

"Don't worry, the peroxide is heavier so you have a better chance of hitting your target." Meredy encouraged.

Cana nodded and hurled the bottle with all her might. She hit his head, but maybe she threw it a little to hard.

"At least it wasn't a glass bottle."

 _The pond..._

"Hey look! A box of band aids." Jellal pointed out.

"How convenient."

A couple seconds later an object rapidly flew from the sky and hit Jellal on the head.

"OW!" Jellal exclaimed again. "Where the hell do these flying objects keep coming from!"

Erza giggled. "It's a bottle of hydrogen peroxide."

"Let me help you with your injuries." Erza said.

She opened the bottle of peroxide. "This is gonna hurt a little."

"Erza, I'm a grown man." He reminded her.

He close his eyes as the peroxide poured down his forehead and the side of his face. He winced in pain.

Erza smirked. "Are you wincing Mr. Grown Man."

"Yeah, yeah."

Once she finished, she stood up and offered him her hand. He hesitated, but eventually took her hand.

"Erza, I have to confess. I actually don't know how to ice skate."

"So I've noticed." She said. "But don't worry, I wouldn't mind teaching you."

After a couple of hours Jellal seemed to have everything down. So down, that he challenged Erza to a race. At first she thought he was crazy, but nonetheless she accepted his challenge.

"What does the winner get?" She asked.

"Whatever he or she desires."

They both skated over to the beginning of the pond.

"On one." Jellal stated. "5..4..ONE!"

Jellal took off with Erza not to far behind.

"Heavenly Body Magic: Meteor!" He shouted quickly making it over to the other side of the pond.

Several moments later Erza finally caught up to him and admitted defeat.

"Well what what do you want?" She asked.

Jellal leaned in getting dangerously close to her face. "I just want to stay right here with you."

He was so close that she could feel his breath against her face. Slowly, she closed the gap between their faces. She brought her arms up to his neck and placed his arms on her waist. Once they released from each others grasps the stared into each others eyes before kissing again.

This time they had the look of lust in their eyes.

Let's just say they might have gotten a little carried away.

 _Somewhere Else.._

"Another job well done." Mirajane stated. "Good job guys."

"Um Ul, what are they doing now?" Meredy asked.

Ultear snatched the binoculars out of her hands and looked for herself. Her eyes widened. "Have they no shame."

"Atta girl Erza." Cana cheered.

"Meredy if I ever catch you doing something like that, I will shank you." Ultear said with a serious look in her eyes. Meredy gulped and nodded.

Mirajane pulled an air horn from out of nowhere. "Sorry girls." Mirajane apologized in advance before it went off.

* * *

 _At the Guild..._

"And then they were going to do it, right there, in the middle of the pond!" Mirajane explained to all of the girls.

"Mirajane!" Erza shouted in embarrassment.

"Erza, I never knew you were so scandalous." Lucy teased.

"Do what?" Wendy asked innocently.

All the girls looked at each other before Cana spoke up.

"Wendy, I think it's time we had the talk." She stated leading her away from the girls.

"Here I thought you would be one to wait till marriage." Levy said.

"Well that's Erza for you." Mirajane and Happy said in unison.

"Happy?! Where did you come from?! Lucy asked.

Happy pretended to think. "Well Natsu told me to ask you if you were free this weekend. Are you?"

Lucy blushed. "I am. What does he want?"

"He wants to know if you want to come to the festival with him."

"What festival?"

"Every year in Magnolia an annual February the 26th festival is held. It's really fun and you should come."

The celestial mages eyes lit up. "Okay, I'll go."

"It starts at 5pm and it's being held at Magnolia square. Don't be late!" Happy warned.

As soon as happy left the girls started squealing.

"I'm so happy, this is my first date!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Juvia wishes Gray-sama would take her on a date." Juvia stated.

Mirajane patted Lucy on the back. "Don't worry, you'll do just fine. Remember be yourself."

Lucy nodded her head. "Well I'm gonna start getting ready. Bye!"

"Bye!"

* * *

It was 5pm sharp and Lucy was almost at Magnolia Square. She curled her hair and was wearing a pink blouse with a matching white skirt and shoes. She even put on a little bit of make up.

 _'I hope I didn't over do it.'_ She thought to herself.

"Yo Luce." She heard. She looked up and saw Natsu waving at her.

She gave a small wave back and walked over to him and Happy.

"Wow you look good." He complemented.

"Thank you," she blushed. "Hey Natsu."

"Yeah Luce."

"Why did you invite me?"

He looked her in the eyes. "Because, I think you're one of the most important people in my life."

"Really?" She felt her face heating up.

"And all the food is 10% when you invite a friend." He said completely ruining the mood.

"Oh." Lucy said in monotone voice.

 _'Of course.'_ She thought.

She looked up and he eyes widened.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?!" Natsu yelled.

.

* * *

 **Please Rate and Review.**

 **The next chapter is Nalu and Elfgreen.**

 **Wahhhh, I can't believe there are only two chapters left. I have to finish this before school starts (August 11th). But we all know that's probably not oing to happen.**


End file.
